inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Fubuki Atsuya
(Forward) |number= 9 (Hakuren) 10 (Raimon) |element=Wind |team= Hakuren Raimon |seiyuu= Mamoru Miyano Kobayashi Sanae (young) |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven 2 |debut_anime= Episode 031}} Fubuki Atsuya (吹雪アツヤ) is a character in the Inazuma Eleven series. He was the twin brother of Fubuki Shirou who passed away when he was young. He was a forward of Raimon during the second season as a spirit in Fubuki Shirou's body. Appearance He had orange hair with little "devil horns" above it and the same green-grey eyes as his twin brother; he also wore a grey scarf (though in game he didn't), orange and white jacket, blue trousers and white and blue trainers. When he formed inside Fubuki's brain, Atsuya had grey hair, still the same old "devil horns", yellow orange eyes and an evil smile. Personality In contrast to his brother's gentle personality, he was mostly a very mischievous boy, just the same with his forward position. Though he was naughty at times, he only opened up to and was only nice to one person and maybe only one person in his lifetime, that was his twin brother. When he formed in Shirou's mind after the traumatic incident leading to his death it was likely to teach him a lesson that Atsuya shouldn't be the one to work with it was supposed to be the entire team. Most of the time, he felt that he has to be perfect (much like his brother's opinion), and didn't let the rest of the team help him. Plot Background When Atsuya was alive, he used to play alongside his twin brother, Fubuki, in the Junior Team. The older twin would steal the ball, while the younger twin would score the goal. They were the perfect defender-forward combination. One day, when their family was driving them home from a soccer match they won, there was an avalanche. Atsuya quickly pushed Shirou out of the car to save him, but died himself in the avalanche. After his death, his personality lived inside his twin, Shirou, which enabled him to use his shoot, Eternal Blizzard. Season 2 When he took over his brother's body to teach him a "lesson," Atsuya also wanted to play soccer more. This is why he came out more often as time passed and of his own free will too. Atsuya was first seen in at the end of episode 31, when he wrestled and beat a bear that was about to attack the Inazuma Caravan and when he broke the ice glacier on his way toward his school, using his shoot on a soccer ball he and Shirou probably had for practicing. He appeared again in episode 32 during the test match for Fubuki to join Raimon's strongest soccer team created to defeat Aliea Gakuen. He switched after Shirou catches Someoka's Dragon Crash with ease and shoots with Eternal Blizzard. As he ran in direction of Endou's goal, he passed by Ichinose, Kazemaru and Kidou easily. It breaks through Endou's God Hand, freezing it in the process, and makes the first point for his team, Hakuren. Endou then said that he wants to hold his shoot, receiving a challenge from Atsuya as answer. He shoot again, but this time his shoot was guided away from the goal by the combined efforts of Touko's The Tower, Kabeyama's The Wall and Endou's Majin The Hand. In episode 33 he was called again by Shirou and went alone in the direction of the goal until Someoka called his attention, where he gave the control to his brother. Later in the same episode he had a test with Someoka to know who will be Raimon's striker. After Someoka stole the ball from Shirou, he took control and began to take the upper hand against the first until he saw a squirrel on the field, where he changes back to Shirou. After Fubuki passed test of his abilities, Atsuya was seen coming out every time Fubuki had to shoot or is a forward. He and Fubuki first played with Raimon in episode 34 against the match with Gemini Storm and went on to take on other teams of Aliea Gakuen such as Epsilon and The Genesis. Just like his twin brother, Atsuya was all over with trying to be "perfect" as seen in episode 36, when Shirou said he wasn't able to be of any help to the team, and Atsuya started to come out because of his anger. Both Fubuki twins didn't like the captain of Epsilon, Desarm because he seemed to be more perfect than the both of them together. Desarm tried to provoke Atsuya to become stronger so he could at least amuse him with his Eternal Blizzard, which made Atsuya angry at him and as soon as Shirou stepped on the field, Atsuya switched without Fubuki's control. And because of that, Fubuki tried to keep his younger brother inside more and begged him not to come out because he thought that he was becoming more of Atsuya than being Shirou. As time went by, Atsuya came out even more because of his desire to be perfect and Shirou had to focus on keeping him back inside, which messed up his plays because Atsuya likes to do things on his own without anyone's help. Atsuya went as far as to scare his brother by telling him that he wasn't needed, but as Atsuya, his team supposedly needed his shoot, Eternal Blizzard. But when his brother went into a mental state, Atsuya realized his mistake and didn't come out anymore. Though, he was scared of not being needed too. Later on, because of Gouenji, Shirou and Atsuya both realized that being perfect meant fighting alongside their friends and trusting them with your feelings. When that happened, Atsuya told his brother, "That's right, you're not alone big brother," which encouraged Shirou and both Atsuya and Shirou merged as one and became the new 'Fubuki' with the help from Gouenji. After that, he played as Fubuki in Inazuma Japan. Relationship *'Fubuki Shirou' (Older Brother) Game appearance Character Sprite and Avatar Wii Avatar Character View Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Inazuma Eleven 2= *'GP': 187 *'TP': 136 *'Kick': 76 *'Body': 70 *'Control': 64 *'Guard': 68 *'Speed': 77 *'Stamina': 60 *'Guts': 50 |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= *'GP': 120 *'TP': 120 *'Kick': 68 *'Body': 59 *'Control': 64 *'Guard': 46 *'Speed': 78 *'Stamina': 60 *'Guts': 50 Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'Kick': B *'Guard': C *'Body': B *'Speed': A *'Control': C *'Catch': C Hissatsu Anime only= *'SH Wyvern Blizzard' |-|Inazuma Eleven 2= *'SH Eternal Blizzard' *'SH Freeze Shot' *'OF Shippuu Dash' *'OF Aurora Dribble' |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= *'SH Northern Impact' *'SH Eternal Blizzard' *'OF Dog Run' *'OF Aurora Dribble' Gallery Young_atsuya_scoring.png|Atsuya in junior team. Shawn1.jpg|Atsuya and Shirou when they were younger. 247px-1280509650625_f.jpg|Atsuya in the second game. ZO0800045010222917116.jpg|Atsuya before the accident. Atsuyalastmoments.png|Atsuya's last moments. Fubuki_Atsuya.png|Atsuya when he appears in Shirou. Atsuya's_transformation_Game.png|Atsuya's transformation in the game. Fubiki_Atsuya_in_tcg.jpg|Atsuya in the TCG. 480px-Not_needed_as_atsuya.png|Not needed as Atsuya. 212px-Atsuya_5.jpg|Not needed as Atsuya or Shirou. Episode_039.png|Atsuya and Someoka IE2_Ending_Credits_4.png|Shirou and Atsuya playing in game credits. Atsuya_catching_up.png|Atsuya catching up so easy to Someoka. Atsuya first appears in shirou's body.png|Atsuya first appears in a match when Shirou was young. Atsuya annoyed at desarm.png|Atsuya annoyed at Desarm while practicing. Atsuya mad at Shirou.png|Atsuya really annoyed at Shirou. Atsuya getting past epsilion.png|Atsuya getting past Epsilon's players easily. Relationship *'Fubuki Shirou' (older brother) Trivia *He's called "The Blizzard Wizard" in the English version of the game. *When he possessed Shirou for first time, he looked similar to his merged form. Navigation fr:Aiden Froste Category:Hakuren Category:Deceased Category:Captains Category:Raimon